Morning
by Saklarlampu
Summary: Taegi Top!Taehyung x Bot! Yoongi. Oppa and pet kink! "Kau tahu" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya yang membuat Yoongi berada di pangkuanya. "Morning sex untuk pagi ini terdengar menyenangkan"


.

By: chimslay

.

RATED M!

TAEGI!

Taehyung x Yoongi

.

Boys Love!

DLDR!

.

.

Pukul 7:00 KTS

Kicauan burung mulai terdengar bersautan untuk membangunkan penduduk kota. Sinar matahari pun menerobos masuk melewati jendela yang terpasang apik disetiap rumah penduduk.

Termasuk rumah si pasangan baru, Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya, menyesuaikan retina matanya untuk menangkap cahaya yang sudah memenuhi ruangan tempat ia dan suami nya tidur.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk mendapati wajah tampan suaminya yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tae" Yoongi berbisik pelan sambil merapihkan rambut suaminya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala cantiknya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu kembali dengan membawa sesuatu, _cat headband._

Si mungil mendudukan tubuhnya di atas perut sang suami yang masih tidur dengan damai. Entah karena berat badan Yoongi yang ringan atau memang Taehyung yang terlalu lelap. Ia memakaikan bando tersebut ke kepala Taehyung lalu mengambil gambar suaminya dengan ponsel pintarnya sambil terkikik senang.

Taehyung membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati istri yang baru dinikahinya 4 bulan lalu menduduki perutnya tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh putih yang berhiasi _kiss mark_ di area leher, dada, dan paha dalamnya. _Well,_ itu hasil kerja keras Taehyung semalam.

" _Good morning, princess_ " Taehyung melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang ramping si surai abu-abu.

" _Morning too, kitten"_ balas Yoongi lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung.

Dahi Taehyung mengerut bingung, " _Kitten_?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu memperlihatkan hasil fotonya pada Taehyung dengan riang. Taehyung menatap tidak percaya pada ponsel Yoongi, ia langsung melepas bando yang bertengger di kepalanya untuk memindahkanya ke kepala Yoongi.

"Kau yang lebih cocok mengenakanya, Yoon"

Yoongi meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur mereka lalu mengepalkan kedua tangan mungil miliknya di sebelah pipi. " _Meaowh~"_

Mendengar Yoongi mengeong pelan membuat Taehyung ' _keras'._ Yoongi merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pantatnya, kejantanan Taehyung.

"T-tae?"

"Kau tahu" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya yang membuat Yoongi berada di pangkuanya. " _Morning sex_ untuk pagi ini terdengar menyenangkan" Taehyung menarik pinggul istrinya, semakin merapatkan tubuh polos mereka. Penis perkasa Milik Taehyung bertemu dengan _si mungil_ milik Yoongi yang menyebabkan keduanya mendesis pelan.

Taehyung mengecup bibir ranum milik istrinya sebelum menghisap kuat belahan merah muda yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Lalu hisapanya mulai turun ke dagu lancip milik sang pujaan hati, meninggalkan bibir mungil yang sekarang membengkak. Kepala Taehyung menyelusup ke leher Yoongi untuk melukis tanda cintanya. Yoongi mengadah kan kepalanya memberikan sang suami akses lebih di lehernya.

"hhhh~ Taehyunghh" Yoongi mengulurkan tanganya untuk menggenggam kejantanan milik Taehyung. Belum sempat tangan kecil itu menyentuh benda favoritnya, Taehyung menepis tangan Yoongi.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh _granat_ , sayang" Taehyung berbisik bahaya tepat di depan bibir Yoongi. Tanganya mulai mengelus bokong indah kesukaanya. Jari nakalnya mulai menelusup masuk menggoda gerbang kenikmatan yang berada di belahan bongkahan kenyal itu.

"nhhh" Yoongi mencengkram pundak tegap milik suaminya.

Taehyung menggigit pelan daun telinga milik Yoongi "Sempit sekali, Yoongi. Ia menelan jariku dengan baik" bisik Taehyung sensual.

"Ah-anghh T-tae aku mau kau masukk sekaranghh" Yoongi menatap sayu suaminya.

"Kau tau cara memohon kesukaan ku Yoongi" Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya.

"unghhh" Yoongi mengerang sebal merasakan lubangnya kosong. "T-taehyung _oppahh_ ~ _please fuck this little kitten of yours"_

Taehyung mengeram rendah mendengar permohonan _sluty_ dari bibir merkah Yoongi. " _Open up for me, kitten"_ ia memerintah dengan nada dominasi penuh.

Yoongi bergetar senang mendengar perintah dari sang dominan. Ia mengarahkan tangan nya untuk menarik kedua pipi pantat nya berlawanan, mengarahkan lubang senggamanya untuk menelan penis suaminya.

"Ha ahh!" Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya merasakan keperkasaan suaminya tenggelam di dalam dirinya.

"Hhhh" Taehyung menghela nafas puas saat merasakan miliknya terjepit hangat. Ia mengangkat pinggul istrinya hingga tersisa kepala penisnya di dalam lubang Yoongi. Lalu menenggelamkan lagi secara cepat sampai membuat si _kitten_ memekik sensual.

"Nyahh! T-too deephh~ nhh"

Yoongi menaik turnkan tubuhnya cepat mengendarai keperkasaan suaminya yang menggesek seluruh rongga lubang senggamanya. Tanganya bertumpu pada paha sang suami yang membuat Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana kebanggaanya keluar-masuk dalam tubuh istrinya.

"ghh! Nghh~ b-besar sekali! Ahk! A-aku merasa ngh~ penuhhh"

Plak!

Taehyung memukul kedua belah pantat Yoongi lalu meremasnya kuat.

"Sebagai _kitten_ yang baik, kau harusnya mengeong, sayang"

"Anghh~ M-meawohh~ ngahhh!" Yoongi mengeong di sela desahan sensualnya sambil menatap sayu suaminya dan di saat bersamaan ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang mengotori pahanya dan perut Taehyung.

"Owh" Taehyung menggenggam penis mungil Yoongi lalu mengusap kepala penis Yoongi yang terdapat sisa cum dengan ibu jarinya yang membuat sang istri menggelinjang.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kau keluar sebelum oppa, Yoongi?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi tajam.

Oh tidak- Yoongi menggeleng lemas sebelum Taehyung membanting tubuh lemah nya kesamping hingga ia terbaring tengkurap. Taehyung menarik pinggul Yoongi untuk membuatnya menungging.

"T-tidak, Tae su-sudah" Yoongi mencoba menarik pinggulnya menjauh.

Taehyung menarik berlawanan pipi pantat istrinya lalu bersiul ketika melihat lubang Yoongi yang pink dan berkedut menggoda.

"Sekali lagi sampai oppa _keluar_ di dalam mu. Oke, Yoongi?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pasrah yang menyebabkan pantatnya menerima tamparan lagi.

Plak!

"Gunakan mulut mu sayang" Taehyung mengecup lubang merah muda Yoongi.

"Nhh~ oke oppa. Tae oppa boleh memasuki Yoongi lagi" Tepat setelah kalimat menggoda dilontarkan Yoongi, Taehyung menenggelamkan penisnya kedalam lubang hangat favoritnya dan langsung menggenjotnya tanpa ampun tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun dinding anus Yoongi tidak tersentuh olehnya.

"Angh! Oppah~ T-taehyunghh nhh oppah! Oh- oh ya tuhan!" Yoongi memekik dengan sangat submisive saat Taehyung menarik kedua lenganya kebelakang membuat penis suaminya semakin masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"hhh Yoongi. Sempit sekali sayang" Taehyung semakin mempercepat genjotanya hingga Yoongi terhentak-hentak hebat.

"Angh! Awhh! Ah! Mhh! Nhh~ Oppaah anghh nikmathh sekali Taehyunghh oppa!" Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Salivanya menetes ke kasur berseprai merah marun yang menjadi salah satu saksi mati kegiatan panas kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta di pagi hari ini.

"Oppahh ugnhh~ Yoongi ingin keluarr oppahh~"

"Bersama, sayang" Taehyung menarik penisnya hingga tersisa keplalanya saja dan langsung menghentaknya keluar bersamaan dengan ia menembakan spermanya membasahi lubang Yoongi. Begitu pula Yoongi yang mengeluarkan cairanya untuk kedua kali pagi ini.

Taehyung membawa Yoongi kedalam dekapanya lalu mengecup dahi sempit Yoongi penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi" Taehyung mengusap kepala Yoongi yang masih memakai bando kucingnya dengan sayang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taehyung oppa" Yoongi terkekeh setelah melontarkan kalimatnya.

Taehyung memenjarakan tubuh telanjang istrinya dibawah kukungan nya. "Sepertinya kita harus _mandi_ , sayang"

Setelah itu Yoongi tidak bisa memakai celana dalamnya akibat pantatnya lecet karena terus bercumbu dengan _kebanggan_ Taehyung.

-END-

HUAA GILA APAAN NIH. Rated m pertama kuuu. Huhu jadi maafkan kalau aneh gini.

Terimakasih untuk sahabat-sahabatku di sharing yoongi yang mendorong hasrat untuk nulis rated M (?) Oh ya kalau ada yang suka menistakan Yoongi (pencinta Yoongi uke harem/Yoong(uke) x everyone) Tinggalkan Id line kalian dan bergabunglah bersama kami di Sharing Yoongi!

Buat yang nungguin WGM (kalau ada yang nungguin) saya ga janji bakal update cepat ya… lagi buntu buat ngelanjutin nih wkwk.

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya (kalau saya masih nulis)

Last,

Review please? ;)


End file.
